Trays to carry food and drink have been in use for a number of years. The majority of prior art trays offer a flat, smooth surface on which to place food and drink. Sliding, tipping, and spilling of the food and drink placed on the prior art trays is common, and not desired. More recent prior art trays offer a drink holder combined with the tray. These drink holders are recesses in the tray into which a drink may be placed, preventing it from sliding along the surface of the tray, but still allowing possibility of the drink to fall off the tray. It is desirable to have a tray where a drink container and a food container are prevented from tipping on the tray or falling off the tray. No prior art inventions which applicant is aware of offer this ability.